


A Midnight Hatch

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Dark Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness





	A Midnight Hatch

How’d Hermione Granger wound up a slave to Lord Voldemort is a story in its own right! Her task was that she had to make sure HE saw the egg hatch. Nagini had been bred with a python.

Finally, the moment was upon them, just her luck that it had to be at midnight when He Who Has No Nose was fast asleep – the light of the moon cast dappled shadows on his somnolent form, she was careful to approach but knew she must.

“Sir,” she muttered in his ear, his form of address was the one thing she got her way on, “wake up, it’s hatching.” No dice! She grimaced as she shook him. “Sir, the egg’s hatching.” Third time’s a charm, “Sir, the egg’s hatching,” she spoke in her natural voice. That was the moment he mumbled something about wanting sweets for breakfast and he woke up.

“You dare wake me up, Mudblood!”

“The egg is hatching; your orders were to inform you whenever it happened.”

“Ah,” he exclaimed.

Moments later he was robed, and knelt down by the nest, the egg hatched.

“Aw.” 

“It’s a male.”

“He’s pretty cute, for a monster.”


End file.
